Existir sem você
by Rachel Chel
Summary: O que você faria se o amor de sua vida, a pessoa que da sentindo a sua existência, seu mundo morresse?Veja como Milo de Escorpião lhe da com isso. Milo x Kamus


**Existir sem você.**

Um homem com passos lentos e decididos adentra na 11ª casa do Santuário, ele continua até encontrar o que busca o esquife de gelo onde jaz o guardião da casa, o visitante se ajoelha e começa a falar em voz alta como se pudesse obter alguma resposta do cavaleiro que se encontra dentro do esquife.

- Mais uma vez entro no templo de aquário minha vida se resumi a isso agora, me arrastar de Escorpião a Aquário é só o que sei fazer agora; claro além de chorar e me desesperar. A culpa foi minha não foi?Tudo por que resolvi acreditar em Cisne e olha só minha recompensa perdi a razão de minha existência. Aqui está você no esquife de gelo no qual seu querido pupilo lhe, pois, ao menos ainda posso te ver pelo menos isso né?Mas sabe não consigo ter raiva de Hyoga afinal ele estava lutando pelo o que acreditava e eu o que fiz?O deixei passar, sim é de mim que tenho raiva não deveria ter aberto caminho, mas quis acreditar em Saori a menina que hoje todos sabemos ser nossa amada deusa você sempre soube não é meu amor?Sei que sim por isso agiu daquela forma sacrificando-se e automaticamente sacrificando-me, para fazer de Cisne um cavaleiro mais forte; vejo você nele sabia?Claro nada demais ele nunca será você, mas às vezes é como se te visse. A Kamus por que tinha que ser assim? – chora apoiando a cabeça no esquife, o qual acariciava até então – por que tinha que me abandonar? – e se põe a chorar continuando seu monologo.

_**Viver sem te ter, te ver passar e me perder.  
Querer-te e não poder.  
Amar-te e sofrer.**_

É sempre a mesma coisa venho ao seu templo na vã esperança de te ver esperando que tudo seja um sonho ruim e que você apareça der repente como sempre em minha frente dizendo "Oi meu amor, estava com saudades por que demorou?", mas não, isso sim é um sonho,sonho esse no qual me agarro,tentando não enlouquecer de dor.

_**Ter-te ao meu lado sem te tocar.  
Te amar sem pensar.  
Vontade de gritar seu nome de dor ao lembrar.  
Você se foi...  
**_

Mas é tão difícil meu amor... Eu só consigo pensar em você naqueles dias maravilhosos nos quais estávamos juntos aproveitando nossas vidas e principalmente vivendo nosso amor. Ás vezes sinto como se você estivesse aqui ao meu lado como naquele tempo. Sabe Kamus acho que estou enlouquecendo é como se te visse e ao tentar alcança-lo não conseguisse mais te ver você some ai me lembro mais uma vez de minha triste realidade você se foi estou sozinho.

_**  
Por você rasgar minha alma só para te ter.  
Te amo...  
Só isso para te dizer.  
Eu me perdi sem você...  
Não sou mais nada, só sei te querer.**_

O que faço agora meu amor, minha vida?Nunca imaginei que um dia seria obrigado a viver assim, ou melhor, sobreviver assim, pois viver já não sei, irônico hahahaha o grande Milo de Escorpião se perdeu desaprendeu a viver.Logo quem?Aquele conhecido como o mais sedutor e festeiro do Santuário aquele que sempre amou a vida; é sim meu amor sempre amei a vida e sempre soube aproveita-la, mas o que posso fazer se minha vida se perdeu?Sabe por quê?Porque minha vida é você.

_**Te amar, te perder.  
Existir sem você...  
Não sei mais o que fazer...  
Só te amar, te querer.**_

_**Estou perdido**_

Às vezes penso em me entregar de vez e quem sabe te encontrar onde quer que você esteja, mas ai eu lembro que você não gostaria disso, sei que uma das coisas que você sempre amou em mim é minha força, por isso não vou decepcioná-lo desistindo de tudo só saiba meu amor que sem você eu não vivo de fato só vou levando conforme dá vou tentar continuar prometo, pois sei que é isso que você gostaria por isso continuarei Kamus por que te amo por isso continuarei a tentar existir sem você.

Milo levanta-se enxugando as lagrimas que lhe encharcavam o belo rosto, vira-se e começa a caminhar,mas não resistindo volta correndo,debruça-se sobre o esquife de gelo e beija onde se encontra a boca de Kamus com isso, retira-se do templo encontrando na porta do mesmo seis pessoas entre elas sua amada Deusa,sim ele tinha amigos,apoio,tinha com quem contar,todos dão um grande abraço em grupo nele e descem com ele em direção ao 8ª templo.

**Fim**

**Essa fic me veio à mente ao encontrar esse poema que meu primo escreveu há algum tempo, e eu guardei aqui no pc espero que tenham curtido xD.Existir sem você é o nome do poema e achei que se encaixaria perfeitamente na fic por isso mantive o nome o poema é criação do meu primo André Vanderley Carvalho.**


End file.
